Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital
Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital is a Level I Advanced Trauma Center and teaching hospital in Seattle, Washington. It was formerly known as Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Established in 2013, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital is distinct as it is owned and run by doctors. History Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital was formed by the new board of directors, the survivors of the plane crash, plus Callie and Jackson in Transplant Wasteland when they decided to rename the hospital as part of their new image for the hospital. The name honors the very reason they have the hospital in the first place and memorializes the two doctors killed in the plane crash, Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan. The building has been renamed twice: It was initially Seattle Grace Hospital, then became Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital after merging with Mercy West Medical Center, and finally was renamed Grey Sloan Memorial after the plane crash survivors and the Harper Avery Foundation bought it. Notable Staff Hospital Board Board Directors *Jackson Avery, Chairman *Meredith Grey Board Members *Miranda Bailey *Richard Webber Attendings *Dr. Miranda Bailey (general surgery, Chief of Surgery) *Dr. Meredith Grey (Head of General Surgery) *Dr. Amelia Shepherd (Head of Neurosurgery) *Dr. Jackson Avery (Head of Plastic Surgery, ENT) *Dr. Teddy Altman (Head of Trauma Surgery and Attending cardiothoracic surgeon) *Dr. Don Heller (Head of Anesthesiology) *Dr. Kate Lachman (Head of OB/GYN) *Dr. Atticus Lincoln (Head of Orthopedic Surgery) *Dr. Cormac Hayes (Head of Pediatric Surgery) *Dr. Knox (anesthesiology) *Dr. Jim Nelson (neurosurgery) *Dr. Connie Ryan (OB/GYN) *Dr. Hudson (anesthesiology) *Dr. Garrison (neurosurgery) *Dr. Anders (neurosurgery) *Dr. Ethan Boyd (radiology) *Dr. Dreyfuss *Dr. Siegel (psychiatry) *Dr. Norman Russo (OB/GYN) *Dr. Jan Reger (ophthalmology) *Dr. Raj Sen (psychiatry) *Dr. Hundley (OB/GYN) *Dr. Lynne Cohen (surgical oncology) *Dr. Catherine Fox (urology) *Dr. Carina DeLuca (OB/GYN) *Dr. Walter Carr (psychiatry) *Dr. Olivia Fowler (psychiatry) *Dr. Jo Karev (general surgery) Fellows *Dr. Nico Kim (orthopedic surgery) Residents *Dr. Jason Myers (OB/GYN) *Dr. Leah Murphy (general surgery) *Dr. Campbell (general surgery) *Dr. Graham Maddox (OB/GYN) *Dr. Penelope Blake (general surgery - Preminger Research Center) *Dr. Andrew DeLuca (general surgery) *Dr. Hannah Brody (general surgery) *Dr. Levi Schmitt (general surgery) *Dr. Taryn Helm (general surgery) *Dr. Casey Parker (general surgery) Interns *Dr. Ryan *Dr. Davies *Dr. Miller *Dr. Luntz *Dr. Smith *Dr. Pollack *Dr. Wilcox *Dr. Wilding *Dr. Tate *Dr. Kennedy *Dr. Isaac Cross *Dr. Audrey Shaw *Dr. Mitchell Spencer *Dr. Jason Mills *Dr. Jessica Pahlavi *James Nursing Staff *Bokhee *Tyler Christian *Ruth *Linda *Gloria *Maria *Kathleen *Howard *Adam *Andrea Dibella *Liz McKee *Victoria *Cynthia Youngblood *Michael *Karen *James *Taylor *Gregory *Liv *Ginger *Arlene *Fran *Betsy *Daniela Szesterniak, R.N. *Aurora (chemotherapy nurse) Support Staff *Dr. Alma (occupational therapy) *Phil Johnson (Head of Security) *Jed Lundberg (maintenance worker) *Tim Ruggles (IT) *Radiology Techs *Pathology Techs Temporary/Rotational Staff *Candace Warner (Six-week Sub-Intern) *Buck (Six-week Sub-Intern) *Mindy Kiefer (Six-week Sub-Intern) Notable Former Staff Resigned *Dr. Jeff Russell (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery) *Dr. Cristina Yang (cardiothoracic fellow and Board Director) *Dr. Shane Ross (surgical resident) *Dr. Nicole Herman (Head of Fetal Surgery) *Dr. Callie Torres (Head of Orthopedic Surgery and Board Director) *Dr. Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) *Dr. Nathan Riggs (attending cardiothoracic surgeon) *Dr. Ben Warren (surgical resident) *Dr. Sam Bello (surgical intern) *Dr. Arizona Robbins (Head of Fetal Surgery, Attending Pediatric Surgeon, and Board Director) *Dr. April Kepner (trauma surgery) *Dr. Owen Hunt (Attending Trauma Surgeon) *Dr. Maggie Pierce (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery) Fired *Dr. Eliza Minnick (orthopedic surgery, sports medicine, Director of the Residency Program) *Dr. Vikram Roy (surgical intern) *Dr. Alex Karev (Head of Pediatric Surgery) *Dr. Richard Webber (general surgery) *Dr. Dahlia Qadri (general surgery resident) Deceased *Dr. Heather Brooks (surgical intern) *Dr. Derek Shepherd (neurosurgery and Board Director) *Frankie Shavelson (nurse) *Dr. Mark Sloan (plastic surgery) Hospital Privileges There are medical doctors who have privileges at Grey Sloan Memorial, despite not being on staff, which allows them access everything that medical/surgical staff at Grey Sloan Memorial would be normally entitled to, such as use of ORs, access to patient files, administration of medications and use the pharmacy and clinical labs, access to treatment equipment, including treatment in the ER and trauma bays, and nursing assistants. Privileges are usually extended to attending-level physicians and surgeons. Current *Dr. Lauren Boswell (craniofacial surgeon) *Dr. Oliver Lebackes (pediatric surgeon from Lebackes Pediatric Surgery Clinic) *Dr. Tom Koracick (neurosurgeon from Catherine Fox Foundation) *Dr. Carina DeLuca (OB/GYN) *Dr. Megan Hunt (trauma surgeon) Former *Dr. Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon from Lebackes Pediatric Surgery Clinic) *Dr. Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon from Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Ben Warren (anesthesiologist formerly from Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and surgical intern from UCLA) *Dr. Leah Murphy (surgical resident from Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Catherine Fox (urologist from Brigham and Women's Hospital) *Dr. Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon from U.S. Army Medical Command) Notable Rooms *Operating Room and associated viewing galleries *Lobby with nurses stations *Patient Rooms *Intensive Care Unit **Neonatal Intensive Care Unit **Pediatric Intensive Care Unit **Coronary Care Unit **Neurology Intensive Care Unit *Conference Rooms *The Chief's Office *Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic *Emergency Room *Attendings' lounge/Doctors' lounge *Residents' lounge *Interns' Locker room *Morgue *Chapel *The Cafeteria *Elevators *The Tunnels *The Lecture Room *On-Call Rooms Services Basement *Billing *Storage Floor 1 *Agent Cashier *Community Health and Education *MCCR *Digestive Diseases *Laboratory *Executive Medical Services *Nuclear Medicine *Pharmacy *Physical Medicine *Radiology *Registration *Urgent Care *Travel Floor 2 *Conference Center *Clinical Research *Hospice Program *Health Care Ethics *Networking for Research *Wellness Solution Floor 3 *Biomed *Eye Clinic *Medical Clinics *Neurology Clinics *Neurosciences *Neurological Institute *Outpatient Surgery *Pain Center *Preventative Cardiac Center *Surgical Clinics *Weight Loss Surgery Floor 4 *Maternity Clinics *Medical Genetics Institute *Minimally Invasive Urology Institute *Neonatal Intensive Care Unit *Obstetric and Gynecologic Services *Pediatric Services *Pediatric Surgical Services *Pelvic Health *Prenatal Diagnosis Center *Pharmacy Services Floor 5 *Cancer Center *Cancer Detection Center *Digestive Diseases *Imaging Center *Laboratory Services *Transplant Program *Psychiatry Notes and Trivia *The hospital houses 500 beds. *External shots of the hospital are of VA Supulveda Ambulatory Care Center in Los Angeles. As of the middle of season twelve, exterior shots are filmed at the West Los Angeles College. *According to Dr. Lauren Boswell, the owners of the hospital (Meredith, Cristina, Derek, Callie, Arizona, Richard, and Jackson) are called the "Grey Sloan Seven". Alex Karev is now also part-owner of the hospital, as Cristina gave him her shares. However, he is not part of the board, because Cristina legally couldn't give him her board seat without the consent of the other board members. It's unknown if he's also considered part of the Grey Sloan Seven now or if this nickname is only intended for the original buyers. *Richard Webber is also a part-owner of the hospital; despite not being one of the board directors, he is a board member. *According to Dr. Graham Maddox, Dr. Nicole Herman has made this hospital the go-to hospital for fetal cardiac intervention. It's presumed this is still the case even after Herman quit, because Herman taught Arizona her ways. *The new badge IDs issued by Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital correct the staff's departments: **Yang, Karev, Avery who previously had "Surgery" as their departments, were updated to their respective specialties of "Cardiothoracic Surgery," "Pediatric Surgery," and "Plastic Surgery." ***As of season twelve, Jackson's badge was updated to show his department as "Reconstructive Surgery". **Derek's ID consistently shows "Neurosurgery" instead of alternating back and forth between that and "Surgery." **General surgeons' IDs no longer have "Surgery" as a department, but have been updated to show "General Surgery." **Surgical interns' IDs no longer show "Surgery;" instead, the IDs show "Surgical Intern". However as of Time Stops, the interns' badges have reverted back to show "Surgery". **Owen's ID badge no longer shows "Chief of Surgery", but rather his department. **Both Owen's and April's department is now listed as "Emergency Room/Trauma Surgery". *Nurse ID badges have been updated as of season twelve, showing an additional, larger section of the badge indicating they are R.N.'s. *Adopted from aviation regulations, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital has a "2-Challenge Rule" that allows two surgeons to override a third surgeon's treatment plan within the OR. However, this rule is not always used. *The address of the hospital is 15000 Centennial Drive Seattle, Washington 98109. *The phone number for the hospital is (206) 555-6000. *Phone extensions: **Nursing Station - 9-2264 **Blood Bank - 9-1547 **Lab STAT - 9-5684 **Galley - 9-6587 **Hospitality - 9-2457 **Operator - 9-2558 **Central Issue - 9-5665 **Patient Rel. - 9-6678 **ER Triage - 9-6644 **GSMH Admission - 9-5002 **GSMH HR - 9-0426 **EIS - 9-6612 **Linen - 9-8835 **CNIV - 9-7745 **PCX - 9-5777 **ER-1 - 9-2464 **ER-2 - 9-1247 **ER-3 - 9-5384 **MIDAS - 9-2587 **DR Lounge - 9-2447 **Cafe - 9-1558 **Church - 9-2665 **Waiting Rm 1 - 9-3678 **Waiting Rm 2 - 9-5646 **Waiting Rm 3 - 9-5005 **Gift Shop - 9-2426 **Front Desk - 9-3612 **Orderly Station - 9-8845 **RJG - 9-7345 **PX Office - 9-5477 *Season twelve establishes more women in charge of surgical departments: neuro, cardio, peds/fetal, ortho, and general. The hospital was then briefly referred to as "Ladyplace". *The hospital houses a bariatric clinic. *Every first Tuesday of the month, the hospital organizes CPR training for its staff and their friends and families.